Dare You to Move
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: JennyGibbs. Gibbs is going to marry Hollis and Jenny tries to be happy for him, especially after the 'successes' of his previous marriages. However, the day arrives will Gibbs be able to go through with it? Jibbs. One shot songfic. Please review! Xx


**Dare You to Move**

**Summary: JennyGibbs. Gibbs is going to marry Hollis and Jenny tries to be happy for him, especially after the 'successes' of his previous marriages. However, the day arrives will Gibbs be able to go through with it? Jibbs.  
One shot songfic. Song is 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot.**

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now  
_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

Gibbs' team had been given the afternoon off work to attend the wedding of their boss and Army Colonel Hollis Mann at the Director's orders. As Tony, Ziva and McGee packed up their belongings they were silent, lost in thought about what their team leader's upcoming nuptials would mean for them all. It was Tony who was the first to break the slightly uneasy silence.

"I always thought that Gibbs and Jenny would end up together." He mused. Ziva and McGee turned to look at him. "What? She's not even a redhead...she's _blonde_."

"Well observed Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said with a good natured smirk as she descended the stairs.

"Sorry, ma'am." Tony apologised, blushing.

"Are you going to Gibbs' wedding, Jenny?" Ziva asked while Tony and McGee glared at her to shut up.

Jenny hesitated, she still hadn't made her mind up about the wedding and it was only four hours away now. It was difficult for her to accept that Gibbs was ready to move on and get married when Jenny was still so in love with him. Instead, she fixed a smile onto her face.

"I'll be there." She assured the agents. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look but said nothing.

"See you there, then ma'am." McGee said as the three agents headed for the elevators.

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

Jenny told Cynthia to contact her on her cell phone if something came up and then she asked her driver to take her home. Now that she had told Gibbs' agents that she was going to attend the wedding she supposed she had better keep her word. She took off her work clothes and ran herself a hot bath. When she emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy robe she could hear her house phone ringing.

"Shepard?" She answered.

"Jenny, it's me." A very familiar voice replied. She knew it must be serious if he had called her Jenny and not Jen.

"Jethro? What are you doing? You're getting married in three hours!" She replied.

"Can I come in?" Gibbs asked.

"Where are you?" Jenny replied in near exasperation.

"Outside." Gibbs said as if it was obvious.

"Fine." Jenny hung up and went to the door, overly conscious of the fact that she was only wearing her bath robe. She opened the door and let Gibbs in, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"Am I doing the right thing, Jen?" He asked.

"Christ, Jethro!" Jenny groaned, she paused for a moment before speaking again. "Do you love her?"

A flicker of hesistation, then: "Yes."

"So?" Jenny asked, her hands on her hips now until she realised the view she was giving him.

"I've done this marriage thing too many times to know if I'm doing what's right anymore." Gibbs admitted.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jethro..." Jenny began.

"I shouldn't have come here, Jen." Gibbs said by way on an apology. "Will you be there?"

An ironic smile played around Jenny's lips.

"No, Jethro. I just take baths in the middle of the day for the sake of it."

_Welcome to the fall out_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here._

_The tension is here._

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be._

When Jethro had gone, Jenny dressed and studied her reflection in the mirror. She had rejected the deep red, cleavage showing halterneck with the split up the thigh which she knew Jethro would love but was not appropriate for today. Instead she had chosen an emerald green strapless dress which showed off her long ivory legs. She hoped she would do.

When she arrived at the venue Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Michelle were already there. The men were looking smart in the suits and Ziva and Michelle looked stunning in a deep blue halterneck and a a lilac off the shoulder dress. Jenny's heart caught in her throat when she saw Gibbs and Mike Franks talking with the vicar. This could have been my big day, she thought irrationally and cursed herself for it. Jenny slid into the vacant seat beside Tony and looked away as Gibbs' eyes scanned the crowd of guests for her. He was about to make his way over to Jenny when the music started.

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

Colonel Mann made her way slowly down the aisle, her blonde hair swept up in a bun, and dressed in an ivory lace wedding gown. She caught sight of a redhead in the crowd and couldn't believe that even on her very own wedding day, Gibbs' old flame still looked better than she did. As Hollis completed her journey down the aisle her bridesmaids, dressed in powder blue, stepped to one side. When she turned to look at her soon to be husband she realised that something was very wrong.

"Hollis, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

"I know, Jethro." Hollis sighed. "I'm surprised we got this far." She turned to face the crowd and her gaze settled on Jenny's confused face. "Go and make her happy." She whispered.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here,_

"I'm sorry to have called you all here for nothing but the wedding is off."

Hollis pecked Gibbs on the cheek and walked away. She knew, however much she loved him, that this would happen eventually.

Jenny looked across at Tony in shock, she could not believe that this was happening. She hadn't wanted Jethro to marry Hollis but she hadn't wished for this to happen either. Possibly for the first time ever she actually felt sorry for Hollis Mann. All of the guests rose to their feet and began milling about, talking in small groups. Jenny felt awkward, especially with Ziva and McGee whispering to each other.

"Go and talk to him, Jenny." Tony whispered in her ear.

Jenny looked gratefully at Tony and moved away from the group. Gibbs seized the opportunity and moved towards her.

"Nice dress." He commented.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Jethro, you just jilted your fiancee at the altar and all you can say to me is 'nice dress'?"

"It's true." Gibbs smiled, and then became serious. "I knew I couldn't go through with it after I came to see you this afternoon. I realised I loved you too much to marry a woman who I can't really see myself growing old with."

Jenny took a few moments to digest this.

"You still love me." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." He replied.

Jenny smiled. "I still love you too."

Gibbs took both of her hands in his. "I know. That's why I could never marry Hollis."

Jenny smiled again. "Promise me one thing, Jethro."

"Anything, Jen." He replied.

"Never ask me to marry you!"

Gibbs laughed, leaning down to kiss her. It was the first kiss they had shared in years and Jenny promised herself that she would never leave it that long again.

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_Dare you to move_

_Dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before._

**_Reviews are loved!! Xxx_**


End file.
